


Centrefold

by FluffyCatra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Filipino! Glimmer (She-Ra), Fluff, GP!Adora, Latina! Catra (She-Ra), Masterbation, Playboy Bunny, Smuff, Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Bow (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Perfuma (She-Ra), Yearning, fluff & smut, neurodivergent, neurodivernt! Adora (She-Ra), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCatra/pseuds/FluffyCatra
Summary: While flipping through a Playboy Magazine, Adora finds Catras photo as the centrefold.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra) One-Sided, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains a masterbation scene, if you don’t want to read that, skip til after the second set of ***.
> 
> Enjoy!

The calm of the morning, birds chirping, a soft breeze blowing through wind chimes, and soft light through the bedroom window, is suddenly interrupted by the loud blaring of an alarm.

Adora immediately sits up and reaches for her phone shutting of her alarm, not wasting a second before she’s jumping out of bed. She makes her bed, meticulous in its presentation, not a thing out of place. She does a few stretches before marching to the bathroom, like a soldier on a mission.

Turns on her shower, and strips off while she waits for it to warm up. She walks into the shower, let’s the water run down her body. She grabs her body wash and starts lathering it all over herself.

***

Her mind starts to drift. She thinks about Catra, who, in Adora’s opinion, is the most Gorgeous person in her grade. She’s the reason Adora found out she likes girls. She reaches up to her breast and cups them, squeezing them a little as let’s herself imagine what Catra would feel like in her hands.  
She reaches her hand down to grab her, already hard cock. Gently running her hand over it slowly and softly, as she feels how sensitive it is. She imagines Catra slowly stripping for her, swaying her hips, as she squeezes a little harder, running her hand the full length.  
She reaches up to her face, spitting on her palm to make it easier to rub herself. She reaches back down and starts slowly pumping as the Catra in her imagination, now wearing nothing but her panties, bra-less as always, is straddling her lap. She reaches her hand to cup Adoras face before pressing her lips to to hers. She kisses her deeply and passionately, pressing herself as close as possible, before slipping her tongue in. Adora moves her hand faster as Catra strips off her clothes.  
She moans as Catra, after finishing taking of Adoras clothes, slips of her panties, she thinks about how her wet heat would feel rubbing along her length.  
She puts her hand up against the wall, leaning on it, moving impossibly fast, as the Catra in her mind gasps, while slipping Adoras large pink tip into her.  
“Fuck” she says biting her arm as imaginary Catra rides her.  
She moves faster, as Catra does, pumping as fast as she can, leaning her face up against the cool tile.  
Catra moans, as Adora does, she squeals “don’t stop!” and “I’m so close!”, as Adora gets impossibly closer, and closer and-

She comes with a loud groan, slowly pumping a few more times, to ride out her orgasm, before turning around and leaning against the shower wall, basking in the afterglow.

***

She sighs as the afterglow washes off her, with the sad realisation that she would never like Adora back.  
She turns off the shower, dries off and walks towards her bedroom. She grabs her outfit out of her closet, a tight, white shirt that she knows shows off her muscles, a pair of jeans, and a her letterman jacket.

She makes herself plain toast for breakfast, as she sits at the table alone in her empty apartment. She finishes, puts her dishes in the sink for her to wash tonight, and she walks to school.

~~~~~

Once she gets to home room, she sits down next to her best friends Bow and Glimmer, grabbing out some unfinished homework. “Do you ever stop working?” The pink-haired girl jokes.

“We’ve been best friends since we were in middle school, you should know the answer is no.” Adora hits back. Bow and Glimmer giggle in response before turning back to their conversation.

She smiles to herself as she turns back to her work.  
As she’s writing, the door to the classroom opens and a Catra steps in. To Adora, every sway of her hips feels like slow motion, she can’t help but admire her freshly cut, short, shaggy hair, her lithe, muscular figure, and tanned, freckled skin, and those perfect eyes, one like pure amber, and the other blue as the waves on an ocean.

Adora nearly chokes as Catra looks in her direction, and a smirk crosses her face. She turns away quickly staring down at her homework like it would somehow save her from her immense embarrassment.

Catra walks smugly over to her best friends table, Entrapta and Scorpia, Adora remembers, as she sneaks glances in her direction.  
As Catra bends over the desk, she takes a moment to admire her outfit. She was wearing high waisted, shorts and a flowy, white, slightly sheer, blouse.

She feels a hand push her chin up, closing her mouth, which she hadn’t realised had fallen open. Glimmer clears her throat, gaining Adora’s attention. “You’ve had a crush on her for forever, why don’t you just ask her out already?”

“It’s not that simple!” Glimmer rolls her eyes.

“Bow please tell her it is that simple!”

Bow tenses before saying “...she’s right Adora, you just need to ask her out.”

“Not you too! I can barely talk to her without freezing up.” She sighs, “I just- Can we just drop this please?”

“Fine.” Glimmer sighs.

~~~~~~

Later, in Adoras Math class, when a note slides onto her desk from behind her. She opens the piece of paper to see:

_Hey Adora ;)_

_Caught you staring earlier handsome, like what you see?_

_-Catra_

She turns in her seat to see Catra staring at her paper smiling and biting her lip. She turns away quickly so Catra won’t catch her staring. _I’m just glad she didn’t look at me,_ Adora thinks, _I would die if I had to look her in her gorgeous eyes._

She shakes herself out of her thoughts and write on the back of the note:

_Hi! :)_

_Sorry for staring, i just think you’re really pretty._

_-Adora_

She passes the letter back and hears Catra giggle when reading it before passing another note forward:

_Don’t apologise, I like having the attention of attractive women ;)._

_********** ~ My number_

Adora blinks, staring at it. She looks behind her to see Catra standing up smirking at her and walking towards the door as the bell rings.

_I’m absolutely fucked._

~~~~

That was five years ago, they both hopelessly flirted with each other, until one day, about two months after Highschool finished, Catra suddenly stopped replying to her messages.

Adora slowly trudges through the isles of the convenience store, looking for items that she needs, when she walks into an isle that houses magazines. A copy of playboy catches her eye.

Lots of failed attempts at dating have left her feeling touch starved and lonely, which drives her to pick up the book. She looks around to make sure the isle is clear. Adora goes red as she flips through the pages looking to see if the girls in the pictures are her type. As she flips to the centrefold, she freezes.

Her blood runs cold as she sees her, wearing a bright red, completely see-through, negligee, and g-string combo. Her brown nipples are visible through the top.

Her memory of the beautiful girl from her homeroom now felt stained with the jealousy that every single person who bought this magazine, got to see the girl she fell in love with, in such a vulnerable state, when she was too much of a coward to even ask her out.

Catra always felt like such a magical presence, too far away for the likes of her to reach, and seeing her like this made her feel so many conflicting emotions.

In her jealousy filled panic, she accidentally ripped the page. “ _Shit_.” She whispers to herself.

She half considers leaving it on the shelf, but instead decides she has to buy it, because it would be wrong to leave an item she damaged there, and she sheepishly walks to the counter.

The checkout guy eyes her as she awkwardly puts it on the counter, and finishes checking her out. “That everything?”

“Mhm.”

“Cash or Card?”


	2. BrightMoon Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck am I doing? This is stupid.” She grabs the magazine, walks towards her bedroom, throwing in in the waste paper bin in the kitchen on her way there.  
> She gets to her room and stops in the doorway, pausing, she runs back out to the bin, grabbing the magazine and brushing off imaginary dust on the out side, before opening to the page, containing her former love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sitting alone, on her couch, head resting on both her hands, staring at the magazine, resting on her coffee table. She sighs and leans back, head pointed to the ceiling.

  
“What the fuck am I doing? This is stupid.” She grabs the magazine, walks towards her bedroom, throwing in in the waste paper bin in the kitchen on her way there.  
She gets to her room and stops in the doorway, pausing, she runs back out to the bin, grabbing the magazine and brushing off imaginary dust on the out side, before opening to the page, containing her former love.  
  
She melts as she sees the latina woman again. Tracing along her face in the photo, thinking about how if she’d just said _something, anything_. They could send have been together...

_I suppose I never really got over her..._

  
She sits back down on the couch and opens up Instagram on her phone, searching her name. She finds her at the top of the search results. The account is set the private, Adora nervously sends a friend request.

She sits there and after a few minutes, she refreshes.

Nearly two hours later, Adora gives up on refreshing and decides to go to bed. She sighs and drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

  
~~~~~~

She wakes up, feeling like she didn’t sleep at all, alarm blaring on the bedside table.  
She lethargically reaches over, picking up her phone, switching off her alarm. She’s then greeted to her home screen, sporting two new notifications:

_Catra Weaver (Wildcat) accepted your follow request. Now you can see their photos and videos._

_Catra Weaver (Wildcat) sent you a message request._

She fumbles her phone seeing the notifications and drops her phone on her face. She sits up, ignoring the throbbing in her nose. Opening the app and immediately tapping on the message:

_Hey Adora ;)_

_how you been handsome?_   
  


_Hi! I’ve been good! How are you?_

_better now I’m talking you_

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ , Adora panics, unable to think of a response to her flirting.

_are you free this weekend?_   
_we could meet up and have coffee?_

_Yes I’m free!_   
_Sounds perfect :)_

_i’ll see you then handsome ;)_

Adora leans back, smiling like an idiot, phone clutched to her chest.

She jumps up dancing, pumping her fists. She’s broken out of her excitement by her phone ringing.

“ _Adora_?”  
  


“Hey Bow”

“ _Are you on your way here? Your shift started like half an hour ago_.”

Adora looks over at her clock realising the time. “ _Shit! Sorry Bow, I didn’t realise the time I’ll be there soon_!”

“ _Okay, just hurry, Glim’s already in a bad mood_.”

“I’m on my way!”

~~~~~

After a struggle past a fuming Glimmer, Adora finally made it to her desk.  
For once in her life, Adora feels genuine relief at the sight of the large stack of menial paper work sat upon it. 

She puts her bag under the desk, to keep it out of the way and gets to work.

For the last year the ‘ _best friend squad_ ’, as Bow dubbed it, had piled together their savings to start a small business. It was a queer bookstore, mixed with a cafe, named _‘BrightMoon Cafe’_.

Due to Adora’s perfectionism, most of the time she gets stuck with the paperwork side of the deal. Despite it not sounding very appealing, she didn’t dislike it all that much, she actually kind of preferred it. Paperwork was straight-forward. You find the necessary documents, include the required information and file it away in its rightful place.  
It made sense to her, no hidden tricks, no double-meanings, you just follow the pattern!

And today she was extra happy about her repetitive, menial tasks, just enough to keep her attention, not enough to require much effort. _Just the right amount to keep me from thinking about her_.

Adora grabs the first item from the pile and stares down at it.  
The words on the sheet, from the moment she first looked at it, were unintelligible. Every time she tried to focus, all that was on her mind was that scantily clad image. She put it down and rubbed her eyes.

_Come on! Focus!_

She picks up the paper again, trying her absolute hardest to focus.

_When she said we should grab coffee, did she mean that as a date?_

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “This is gonna be a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora is now neurodivergent in this fic
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	3. Enter Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this fic check out my booksmart AU - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077728/chapters/66115045
> 
> I did hours of research for this story so I’m glad people are liking it so far.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

While in her final year of Highschool, Catra had no idea what she wanted to do. She, however had high grades, and got accepted into a mid-tier college, where she decided to study accounting and business management.

She didn’t have much of an interest in the area aside from it looking good on a resume.

When the time came, Catra graduated top of her class. Despite this, she was struggling with trying to find a job, most of the positions at places with a liveable salary already had more experienced people filling their positions.  
She decided to widen her job search to things outside of her normal field, taking a job as an administrative assistant at a Kindergarten, with a hair and makeup business on the side; where she would go to events weddings, parties, photo shoots.

These jobs made a fair enough wage that she was able to move out of her _‘mother’s’_ house, and into a 3 bedroom apartment with her best friends, Scorpia and Entrapta.

Within her first few weeks at her admin job, a tall, tanned-skinned lady walked up to the counter. There was another worker at the desk at the time, so Catra went back to her soul-sucking paperwork.  
She half-hears the lady asking for them to get her daughter for her, as she signs her out.

She looks up, noticing Catra for the first time.  
Catra feels herself flood with self-conscious emotions, as she tries to ignore the staring.

“Hey, you.”

Catra turns to the lady, “Oh do you mean me?” She nods and Catra jumps from her chair walking to the counter. “How may I help y-“

Before she can finish her sentence, the lady grips her face by the chin, turning it side to side, inspecting her, before letting her go. “Have you ever considered becoming a model?”

 _Have you ever considered respecting people’s personal space?_ “Um, no I haven’t.” She says apprehensively, “If you’re hitting on me, I don’t think that’s very appropriate in my workplace.”

The woman stares for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter, “No, it’s nothing like that,” She slides a business card across the desk, “This is purely professional.”

Catra skeptically picks up the card, reading:

_Megan Hernandez_

_Modelling Agent_

_Email: MeganHernandez@elitemodels.com_

_Phone No.: **********_

“Think about it.” The other office worker re-enters with a giddy five-year-old girl, who the lady, _Megan_ , greets, then carries to her car.

~~~~~~~~~~

Catra enters her home to find Scorpia already on the couch watching TV and Entrapta sitting at their kitchen counter _‘fixing’_ the microwave.

“Hey Wildcat! How was your day!” She hears the every-Cheery Scorpia say to her as she drops her bag in her room.

“It was fine. Something kinda weird happened though?”

“Ooh, What?”

She walks back out, flopping on the bean bag next to the couch, “This lady, Megan, gave me her card for her modelling agency.”

“That’s amazing Cat! Are you going to call her?”

“I think I’m going to do some research first.”

~~~~~~~

Later that night, she was sitting on her bed with her laptop, searching up her name.  
She finds her name attached to many success stories of Victoria’s Secret Models, Target, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and some other lingerie brands she’s never heard of and a few Bunnies.

 _Ok... She seems legit, an email can’t hurt right?_  
She flicks her a quick email saying she’s interested. She almost immediately receives an automated message.

_Hi,_

_This is an Automated Message._

_You have reached the email address of Megan Hernandez, who will reply to you shortly._

_If you are messaging to apply, please open the attached document, fill out the details, and send the completed form back._

_Thank you._

She opens the document.

 _Full Name:_ Catra Weaver

 _Age:_ 19  
  
_Email:_ CatraWeaver@gmail.com

 _Phone No.:_ **********

 _Home Address:_ Frighton Apartments, Crimson Waste City

_(Attach and Label a photo copy of any current Identification)_

_Have you had any prior experience with modelling?_

No.

 _What kind of modelling would you like to do? (Highlight any that apply.)_

Fashion (Editorial) Model (These are the faces that appear in high fashion magazines such as Vogue and Elle.)

Runway Model (Models who walk catwalks and showcase designers clothing lines.)

Swimsuit & Lingerie Model (This type normally does undergarments, sleepwear, and summer wear.)

Commercial Model (Advertise products in catalogs, campaigns, and commercials.)

Fitness Model (Tasked with wearing fitness attire.)

Parts Model (These models specialise in specific body parts such as hands, arms, feet, or legs.)

Fit Model (This type is who clothes sizing is tested on before it is mass produced.) Promotional Model (Does trade trade shows/Live events.)

Glamour Model (This type of modelling is focused on appearance, must have an ideal face and body shape. They typically do more suggestive poses.)

Print Model (Photographed based on the needs of the client, typically to sell a product.)

Catra scrunches up her face, _Fuck, I don’t know?_ She highlights all of the options.

_How comfortable are you with nudity? (18+ applicants only)_

_No nudity_

_Implied nudity (Nudity where no genitalia or breasts, etc. are shown)_

_Semi-Nude (where breasts are shown, but not genitalia, etc.)_

_Fully-Nude (where genitalia is shown)_

She highlights fully nude without much thought, it never really bothered her to be naked, she actually enjoyed it, it made her feel empowered.

_How far are you willing to travel?_

_Within the same city._

_Within the same state._

_Interstate._

_International._

She highlights international.

_Would you be willing to move for you job?_

Yes

_ Body Measurements:  _

_Neck:_  
_Bust:_  
_Under Bust:_  
_Waist:_  
_Hips:_  
_Shoulders:_  
_Arm Length:_  
_Bicep:_  
_Wrist:_  
_Bust Height:_  
_Bust Separation:_  
_Shoulder to Waist (Back):_  
_Back Width:_  
_Hip Height:_  
_Thigh:_  
_Calf:_  
_Inseam:_  
_Outseam:_  
_Total Height:_

Catra sighs, gets up, searching for a measuring tape. After multiple failed attempts, Catra decides to buy one tomorrow on her way home from work.

Photos to be included:

  * A headshot, or multiple, where the entirety of the individuals face is visible.
  * For those wanting to work in 18+ media, one or multiple full body shots, where the persons body is clearly visible (either through tight clothing, or lack there of).
  * These must be without make up or editing so the agency can get a good visual of the bare bones they have to work with.
  * Then a few photos dressed-up in your chosen outfit, with full make-up, hair, and any other accessories of your choice.



Catra finished attaching the necessary photos, and documentation, before turning off the light and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	4. Catra cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catras journey to modelling continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update.
> 
> I’m releasing this chapter, even though it’s only short now so that I don’t procrastinate any more.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

A few days later, the brunette woke up to her alarm going off beside her. She grabs her phone to shut it off, before unlocking it.

She slowly scrolls through all the new posts on her Twitter and Insta accounts. She likes and comments on a few.

As she exits the app, the email icon catches her eye, specifically the little red circle in the corner saying she has 3 new emails.

She opens it up, a suddenly more awake, just to find some promotional emails.

_Got my hopes up for nothing..._

The hetrochromatic girl, sighed, before stretching and sliding out of bed.

She leisurely makes her way around the apartment, eating breakfast, showering, brushing her teeth, doing her make up, and getting dressed for her day at work.

————

The day is mostly uneventful, besides one bratty kid, bullying all of the others, and making Catra have to sign a lot more paperwork.

_Seriously? Again?_

She was immensely happy for the sweet release of her lunch break.

————

After arriving home, Catra sat down on her couch with a sigh, before opening up her emails again, finding a reply from the agent.

_Yes! Finally!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kinda rushed and short :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I love reading all your comments and they help keep me motivated!

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first sex scene I’ve ever written.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!  
> All comments are appreciated!


End file.
